


let's get freaky nasty, baby

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem!NCT, Hentai, Kink Discovery, Pegging, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Squirting, mild degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: /baby/Jeno slid her phone out of her pocket under the desk and peeked at the message from Donghyuck, then immediately turned the brightness all the way down in preparation for whatever was about to happen./when are you coming home? i miss you i wanna sniff your panties/-Donghyuck is kinda gross, but in a hot way. Jeno finds out just how nasty she is.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	let's get freaky nasty, baby

**Author's Note:**

> oooof another spontaneous one!! i wrote this in a day bc gross hyuck who is into some freaky things has really been living in my head rent-free lately
> 
> as always thank you to ash (@glitterjungwoo) for yelling about all our hcs with me Mwah i love having brain worms together <333 also thank you to a few of my mutuals (u know who you are hehe) for making me a part of the gross hyuck agenda, congratulations i would now d1e for his gemini ass 
> 
> pls let me know what you thought either on here or on twitter! thank you for reading <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

_ baby _

Jeno slid her phone out of her pocket under the desk and peeked at the message from Donghyuck, then immediately turned the brightness all the way down in preparation for whatever was about to happen. 

_ when are you coming home? i miss you i wanna sniff your panties _

There it is. 

Jeno felt herself shudder, and she really shouldn’t be here, sat in the second row of an 8AM economics lecture with her girlfriend back at her dorm in Jeno’s bed, probably inhaling deeply with her face shoved into her pillow. On the day they met, Jeno fell under Donghyuck’s spell - she knew Donghyuck was trouble, but Jeno was lonely and giving up on her classes and at first she wanted to get burnt by the fire the girl radiated. But as they got to know each other more - Donghyuck jumping the queues in the cafeteria to stand next to Jeno and ask her what shampoo she used - Jeno found that instead of thorns, Donghyuck was made of rose petals. 

Hyuck was still trouble, dragging Jeno away after her lectures to go shopping with her, cracking open almost every bottle of conditioner in the store until she found one that complimented the smell of Jeno’s body wash perfectly. Jeno knew she was done for there and then as she stood stone-still and let Donghyuck sniff her neck in the middle of the isle, her breath tickling her skin and making Jeno’s nipples stiffen in arousal. 

The first time Donghyuck kissed her, it was as she grabbed a handful of Jeno’s ass behind the campus gym, after Jeno had shoved her up against the brick wall. It took every piece of sense they had combined to not fuck in that gross alleyway in broad daylight, oh no, Donghyuck had insisted “I have standards”, and proceeded to drag Jeno to the tangle of bushes behind the chemistry department and finger-banged her there instead. As Jeno had knelt in the dirt with Donghyuck thrusting her clit against her tongue, whispering how pretty she looked and how she wanted to keep her forever while gently tucking a strand of Jeno’s sleek black hair behind her ear - she knew this girl was going to ruin her life. 

Ruin her life she did, but in the best way possible. Through many conversations on the rooftop of Donghyuck’s dorm building, she helped Jeno realise that her major in journalism wasn’t right for her, and she waited outside the door like a dog while Jeno met with the guidance counsellor to discuss changing majors, kissing her giddily as soon as Jeno stepped out of the room. 

They never officially started dating, they just one day found themselves going out for lunch together every day, holding hands in public, talking on the phone all night and visiting each other’s dorms not just to fuck. 

“Princess,” Jeno had asked one day, sat on the bathroom floor with her back to the tub, Donghyuck’s hand in her hair as she read a book, up to her neck in a bubble bath, “I want to have a special day for us to celebrate.” 

“Every day is special when I’m with you, baby,” Donghyuck replied easily, flipping the page of her book without looking up. 

“I know,” Jeno sighed with a helpless smile, putting down the pillowcase she was embroidering, “But I want a special date, that means something to us. Just us two.” She gesticulated with her hands, hoping Donghyuck would pick up on what she was trying to say. 

“Oh darling,” Donghyuck drawled, “The ship has already sailed on having the “what are we?” conversation if that’s what you’re trying to do right now.” Jeno didn’t turn around, afraid of what she might see if she did, Donghyuck’s hand still playing with her hair. 

When she didn’t reply, attempting to unpick Donghyuck’s response, she spoke up again. 

“Listen,” her voice softened, speaking in the tone she reserved for their most tender moments, usually under the covers together and panting in the post-sex glow, “If you want a special date why don’t we make it today?”

Jeno frowned. “Why today? Nothing special has happened between us today, it’s a normal day.” Her chest constricted painfully, her fingers picking at the threads on the pillowcase she was making so carefully for Donghyuck, ready to tear all the stitches out. 

“I love you,” Donghyuck breathed, the bubble bath fizzing in the silence that followed. 

“Look at me Jeno, then you’ll believe me.” 

Jeno turned around slowly, her face level with Donghyuck’s as she lent her chin on the rim of the tub, looking at Jeno with shimmering eyes. She noticed Donghyuck’s favourite book floating on top of the water, tossed aside as Donghyuck took her hand and kissed each of her knuckle joints, lips warm and touch gentle. 

“If I say it back, will you leave?” 

“Never.”

Jeno nodded once and plucked the book out of the water, resting it on the bathmat to dry out. 

“Then, I love you too.” She couldn’t hold back the smile that wobbled into a grimace as tears welled in her eyes, because she really did love this girl who had taken over her life and changed it forever. Donghyuck swiped tenderly at her cheeks with her thumb, hot tears rolling down her own face too. 

“Does that feel special?” she breathed, hiccuping on a sob. 

“Yes, I love you, Hyuck, I love y-” Jeno’s voice cracked in a whimper and she threw her arms around Donghyuck’s neck and buried her face in her bare shoulder. Donghyuck held her tightly, soaking her shirt with bathwater and crying into her neck, ignoring how their snotty noses bumped when they kissed. The enamel of the tub dug into Jeno’s ribs, so she climbed into it and into Donghyuck’s naked lap, clasping her hand around the golden sun pendant that she wore and squeezing it tightly, as she had finally caught her own ray of sunshine. 

After that, Donghyuck began introducing Jeno to people as her girlfriend, and every time it made Jeno tingle with happiness, her heart bursting when they locked eyes. Donghyuck told her every day that she loved her - and Jeno believed it, the words forming in her mouth each night before they went to sleep, and each morning when they woke up - be it in Donghyuck’s ear on her pillow or through the phone. 

  
  
  


_ i’m not wearing anything right now  _

The third buzz of Jeno’s phone brought her crashing back to earth, to the reality that she really did love just how nasty Donghyuck was. Jeno called her gross all the time, and each time Hyuck would give her a shark tooth smile and reply with “but you like it”. 

Jeno hated that she was so,  _ so _ right. Donghyuck was gross, nasty, disgusting, and Jeno loved it, loved when she would grab her tits in the shower, when she would lick her neck endlessly after she finished a workout - she could do whatever and Jeno would lap it up because she was just that in love. 

Her girlfriend had always had this  _ thing _ with certain scents, and in the eight months that they had known each other -  _ Jeno checked the date, it was nine days until exactly eight months since they first met -  _ Jeno had got a pretty good understanding of how that worked. In the simplest sense, Donghyuck had a sensitive nose. Many of their conversations revolved around “Can you smell that?” “Smell what?”, and her sense of smell was so delicate that many scents were either overwhelmingly good or overwhelmingly bad. 

Jeno, as Donghyuck often told her, had the best scent Donghyuck had ever smelled. 

_ “You know - how everyone has their own individual smell? Pheromones or some shit?”  _ Donghyuck often panted down the phone to her at night, her face buried in one of Jeno’s shirts and a hand down her pants. 

It had taken until they were officially dating - a day Hyuck fondly referred to as ‘The Bathtub Incident’ - until Jeno saw the full extent of how much she loved how she smelt. 

The lecture was coming to a close, and Jeno discreetly replied to her girlfriend’s text under the desk, throwing her pens and highlighters and textbook and notepad into her bag as soon as the Powerpoint came to an end. Her legs carried her back to her dorm in a matter of minutes, and when Jeno burst into her room she was panting, dropping her bag by the door in her hurry to get to her bed where she knew her baby was waiting. 

“Ah, good,” Donghyuck grinned, lying on her stomach and swamped by Jeno’s sleep shirt, “You got all sweaty, even better.” 

“I thought you would be naked,” Jeno replied a little breathless, moving closer to the bed where Donghyuck was kicking her bare legs cutely, her eyes narrowed like a cat ready to pounce. 

“Easy tiger,” she pouted, “I was, then I got cold waiting for you, baby girl.” Jeno had reached the edge of the bed, Donghyuck’s head level with her hips, and she reached out with a dainty hand to trace along the waistband of Jeno’s yoga pants, her chin resting in her palm. 

“Then let me heat you up.” Jeno tried to keep her voice as level as possible, her eyes trained on the patterns Donghyuck drew as her fingers danced across her stomach and hips. She flexed her abs and Donghyuck visibly gulped, scraping her nails against the tan skin that was exposed as she nudged Jeno’s shirt up. Her fingernails were painted black this week, cut short and neat, and a lock of her curls fell from behind her ear as she stared at Jeno’s body hungrily. Jeno tucked her honey brown frizz back behind her ear, sweeping her hand down to her girlfriend’s chin and tilting her head up, gazing deep into her eyes, still narrowed and filled with lust. 

They blinked, and the tension snapped - Jeno dropping to her knees as Donghyuck lunged forward, sinking her teeth into her neck. She cried out and Donghyuck only bit harder in response, sucking the delicate skin between her teeth and making Jeno scrabble at her own thighs for purchase, melting into the carpet at the delicious combination of pain and pleasure. Once satisfied with her new hickey, Donghyuck licked up the column of Jeno’s neck and back down again to the centre of her chest, grabbing at her shirt to pull her closer. 

“Off,” she commanded, hanging off the edge of the bed to press her face into Jeno’s neck, inhaling deeply and making a shiver run down Jeno’s spine, goosebumps rising on her bust. She yanked her shirt off her head and tossed it aside, kneeling up higher to let Donghyuck shove her face in between her tits, licking up the beads of sweat there before scraping her teeth across each nipple in turn over her sports bra. A shudder raked through her, Donghyuck’s hands making quick work of undoing her bra, and she  _ moaned _ when Jeno’s tits bounced free, Jeno blushing under her intensity. She spent a moment groping her tits, squeezing them in her hands and letting her mouth roam all over her bare chest, rolling her nipples between her fingers until Jeno was dripping wet. 

“Let me up?” Jeno panted, crawling up onto the bed as Donghyuck made room for her to lie down, wasting no time in mounting her thigh and sliding their pussies together. The sensation wasn’t as intense for Jeno as when they usually scissored since her pants were still on, but she moaned all the same, feeling through her clothes how hot and wet Donghyuck was. 

“How does it feel?” She reached up and gripped Donghyuck’s waist, pulling her left leg towards her chest so her girlfriend could slot their cunts together perfectly. 

“S- so good, Jen,” Donghyuck drooled, humping against her in staccato thrusts. Jeno let her hands trail up the inside of her shirt, feeling up Hyuck’s tits the best she could with how much she was moving. 

“You gonna cum like this, angel?” Donghyuck glared down at her, but didn’t slow her thrusts at all, rolling her hips deliciously. 

“Shut up.” Even though Jeno wasn’t getting much stimulation herself, Donghyuck using her clothed pussy to get herself off was undeniably  _ hot, _ and Jeno hiked her shirt up to get a better look at her soft tummy and pretty pussy. 

“Actually,” Jeno shifted, gripping Donghyuck’s hips so hard she was forced to stop moving, “Can you sit on my face?” 

Donghyuck whined lewdly, “ _ Baby _ I was getting close,” she pouted, trying to wriggle her hips. 

“Please?” Jeno looked up at her with her best puppy eyes, and Donghyuck’s frown softened. The amount of slick soaking Jeno’s yoga pants from both sides now was unbearable, so as Donghyuck crawled up the bed she quickly wriggled out of them, deciding to take her underwear off too for good measure, leaving her naked for Donghyuck to touch - or not - as she pleased. 

As confident as Donghyuck was, she always got shy last-minute when she sat on Jeno’s face, so Jeno took it upon herself to guide her thighs to straddle her head, Hyuck choosing to face towards the headboard. Jeno licked her lips at the sight of Donghyuck’s pussy up close, dark and shimmering with wetness. Hyuck sat down gingerly, moaning as Jeno’s tongue made contact with her, then pulled back up again - she repeated this once more, and Jeno, frustrated that she hadn’t had a proper swipe of her tongue yet, pulled her hips down onto her face, holding Hyuck in place. 

She moaned and whined and squealed as Jeno traced her own name over Donghyuck’s clit, moving down to prod at her hole before licking back up again and sucking gently at her clit. 

“Fu-  _ fuck!” _ Donghyuck squeaked, her hips spasming, and Jeno smirked into her cunt as she knew she wasn’t going to last long. If there was one thing Jeno  _ adored _ , it was eating pussy, especially Donghyuck’s pussy - she was so perfect, rolling her hips cutely and trembling in Jeno’s hold, all while making the most beautiful sounds Jeno had ever heard. She waited until Donghyuck’s moans turned into mewls before doing what she knew would finish her girlfriend off in her favourite way. 

Jeno manhandled Donghyuck to lean back over her body, supporting her lower back in her arms as she tilted her chin, wriggling and perfecting the angle until her nose bumped against Donghyuck’s clit while her tongue pushed inside her cunt - and Donghyuck squealed her loudest. It took a lot of concentration to keep the correct angle, but if the way Donghyuck was writhing and grabbing onto her forearms was anything to go by, she was going to make her cum in a matter of seconds.

At the last moment, Jeno flickered her gaze upwards and moaned into Donghyuck’s cunt at the sight of her, leaning back over Jeno’s lap, her tits heaving and her head thrown back in pleasure, giving all of herself to Jeno. Her thighs twitched violently beside Jeno’s head, her moans climbing in pitch. 

“Jen, nnhh!  _ Fuck, _ I’m gonna-  _ ah! _ Gonna-” She broke off into a squeal as she came, her thighs squeezing around Jeno’s head and slick gushing into her mouth, Jeno moaning appreciatively as she licked up her sweetness, letting Donghyuck ride out the shockwaves on her tongue. 

Draping herself over the headboard, Donghyuck let Jeno delicately swipe up the rest of her cum, only resting her head back against the pillows when she had sucked her folds clean. Jeno could feel Donghyuck’s hands wandering across her bare thigh, and she trailed her thumb across her ass and dipped back towards her core, pulling Hyuck’s folds apart to watch how she clenched around nothing. Donghyuck shivered as Jeno tried to stuff her thumb into her tight pussy, Jeno rubbing the digit over Hyuck’s rim like she loved, and they keened in unison when two of Donghyuck’s fingers collected the precum between her thighs and she pushed them both into Jeno’s pussy. 

Jeno’s head crashed back against the pillow, spreading her legs as Donghyuck’s silky soft fingers curled inside her, and her eyes rolled back into her skull when she saw precum roll out of Donghyuck’s cunt, inches away from her face. Just as she was starting up a rhythm, Hyuck stopped, and Jeno whined loudly, scrabbling to get ahold of her wrist to push her fingers back in, but Donghyuck simply hopped off her chest, a twinkle in her eye as she grabbed something off the floor. 

“Put these back on.” She held out Jeno’s underwear, a sunny yellow with a tiny bow on the front, and Jeno sat up on her elbows to give Hyuck a questioning look. 

“They’ll get soaked, Hyuck,” she whined, anticipating the cold sensation of her drying precum against her. 

“That’s the point,” her voice came out almost in a growl, Donghyuck already moving to slide the panties over her feet. Jeno helped her get them on, pulling them up to fit snugly around her hips, and she shuddered at the cold wetness pressing against her folds. 

“Good girl,” Donghyuck purred, getting onto her stomach between Jeno’s legs, her feet kicking up in the air again. Jeno swallowed roughly at the praise and felt more precum slide out of her, probably marking her underwear with a dark patch. 

“Wait,” Jeno stiffened, trying to close her legs, and she reached behind her to grab all the pillows and cushions on the bed, “Wanna watch.” 

Donghyuck watched her patiently as she arranged herself in a position where her upper body was propped up so she could easily see the girl between her legs work her magic. 

“Good?” Donghyuck asked once she was settled, and when Jeno nodded she got to work, gripping her thighs and pressing wet kisses to her delicate skin, drawing patterns with her tongue that made Jeno squirm. When Hyuck was satisfied, Jeno’s thighs trembling already, she leant in and nosed across the front of her panties, using the bridge of her nose to rub across Jeno’s clit and down to her hole. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, inhaling deeply, “You smell so good baby, ‘can smell how wet you are for me.” Donghyuck smirked, and Jeno only whined, so incredibly turned on from how much Donghyuck loved her body, practically drooling over her just from sniffing her crotch.  _ Like a fucking dog _ \- Jeno thought to herself, more precum pulsing out of her as Donghyuck darted her tongue out. 

“You’re such a treat,” Donghyuck continued, “Getting this wet just for me,” She moved Jeno’s underwear to the side, pressing her whole face into Jeno’s pussy and giving kitten licks wherever her mouth fell. “No one has ever driven me as crazy as you do with your sweet little puppycunt.” 

Jeno convulsed, grabbing at Donghyuck’s mess of curls as she licked tight circles over Jeno’s clit, dragging her dangerously close to the edge of an orgasm already. Donghyuck looked up at her, a fire in her eyes, and Jeno didn’t break eye contact as she moaned her name. She could barely breathe for the moans being pushed out of her with every flick of Donghyuck’s tongue, and she didn’t feel sorry for pushing Hyuck’s head further down onto her, her hips jerking in sensitivity. 

Donghyuck never broke eye contact, watching as Jeno went cross-eyed and came over her tongue with a squeal. Her intense gaze was still locked onto Jeno when she peeked her eyes open, and Donghyuck made sure she watched as she slurped noisily at her pussy, the lewd noises making Jeno’s jaw hang open. 

“Cute,” Donghyuck drawled in response to Jeno’s shocked expression, wiping her chin on the back of her hand. 

“You’re a freak,” Jeno smiled dreamily, pulling Donghyuck up into her arms, and she draped herself across Jeno’s body, her breath smelling of pussy as she tucked her face into Jeno’s neck. 

“So how was your class?” Hyuck asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around Jeno’s waist, her body warm and weight comforting. 

“Boring - I did a pop quiz, thought about you.” Donghyuck giggled, Jeno knew she loved to hear simple things like that to know that Jeno still adored her. She shifted, fidgeting a little and Jeno knew there was something yet to come. 

“How was your morning?” she prompted, and Donghyuck immediately sat up, biting back a grin, and Jeno braced herself. 

“Good,” she paused, a twinkle in her eye, “I started watching this cool anime, can I show you?” 

“Sure,” Jeno replied, Donghyuck already grabbing her laptop from Jeno’s desk. She picked her shirt up off the floor and pulled it on, throwing her soiled underwear into the laundry basket and putting on a fresh pair before joining her girlfriend on the bed, Jeno’s laptop already open and the anime set up. 

They settled down side by side, Jeno throwing her arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, and the episode started, bright title cards introducing the show. As the first few minutes played, Jeno couldn’t help thinking that the plot was kind of bland compared to most shows, and she couldn’t really see why Donghyuck would go for this genre, she wasn’t really interested in sci-fi. 

When the main character on screen got abducted by aliens, and the scene progressed, Jeno’s jaw dropped. 

“Babe.” Her throat was dry, “Is this fucking  _ hentai?”  _

She looked over at Donghyuck, her eyes fixed on the screen as the girl was speared on a giant tentacle, her shrill cries making Jeno’s face burn. 

Jeno blinked. Donghyuck had tricked her into watching tentacle porn with her, and Jeno… didn’t hate it. Blinking again in disbelief, she watched with a rapid heart rate as more tentacles curled around the main character’s arms and legs, and her cries became muffled as one entered her mouth. As the initial shock wore off, Jeno found that the same sound effect used on a loop was more irritating than hot, and she found herself instead paying attention to the girl in her arms. 

Donghyuck was transfixed - staring at the screen as the girl got her brains fucked out by a giant alien, her lips slightly parted and her legs pressed tightly together. Jeno gazed on as she grabbed at the hem of Jeno’s shirt she was wearing herself, squeezing the fabric in her hands and biting her bottom lip. She looked so hot, obviously turned on by the events on screen, and Jeno got butterflies when she realised that Donghyuck had set this all up to introduce this new fetish of hers. A horrible squelching sound effect filtered through the speakers as the alien came inside the main character, and Jeno watched intently as Donghyuck squeezed her legs together, pressing her fingers between her thighs and rolling her hips against them once as subtly as she could. 

The video ended, and Donghyuck turned her head to look over at Jeno, blushing bright red as she clearly wasn’t expecting Jeno to already be watching her. 

“I- I- Just- I-” she spluttered, and it was Jeno’s turn to giggle cruelly at her embarrassment. 

“You enjoyed that?” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide, and she looked adorable like this, at a loss for words. 

“That’s a cute plan you had,” Jeno continued anyway, enjoying finally having the upper hand. “How long have you been wanting to watch hentai with me?” 

“A- a while,” Donghyuck breathed, her eyes still wide as Jeno nudged her legs apart, tutting when she saw Donghyuck was wet again, her clit visibly twitching as she made her expose herself to Jeno. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ she hissed, gripping Donghyuck’s thigh even tighter. 

“When’s your next class?” Jeno looked up again, a deep blush still present on Donghyuck’s face and her lip caught between her teeth. 

“In about an hour.” 

“Then fuck me,” Donghyuck breathed without missing a beat. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck was demanding in all aspects of their relationship, but Jeno wouldn’t have it any other way, aiding her every beck and call not because Donghyuck asked her to, but because she  _ wanted _ to please her. 

When her girlfriend had sent her a link to a “[Strapless strap-on](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=16276)” while she was in class one day, she took one look at the picture and only had to think of having the vibrating plug inside her while she fucked Donghyuck for a second before immediately texting her back offering to pay for it. From the very first use it became their favourite toy, the row of raised bumps that hit right on the wearer’s clit and the vibration settings and the size of both ends of the toy had both of them screaming. Donghyuck had fucked her with it a handful of times, but what Jeno loved the most was using it to reduce her girlfriend to a crying babbling mess, then pressing it deep inside her, rutting until she was cumming too. 

She left Donghyuck on the bed to finger herself open, rummaging desperately in the depths of her closet until she wrapped her hand around the firm body of the toy and tripped over her own feet racing back to the bed. 

“Nnn!” Donghyuck whined, shaking her head when Jeno tried to finger her. “I’m prepped enough!” Jeno couldn’t help pouting a little, she always loved tucking her fingers into her girlfriend. 

“Sure?” Jeno was already grabbing the lube from her, squeezing some onto her own fingers and shoving two of them inside her. 

“Baby, please just hurry up and put your cock in me,” she pleaded, and with that Jeno decided she was loose enough, wiping her hand on her hip before lining the short end of the toy up with herself. 

Donghyuck watched with her legs wide open as Jeno knelt above her and pushed the toy inside her, gasping at the size of it. She planted her hands on the bed when it was fully inside, Donghyuck stroking her face as she took deep breaths, whimpering every time she clenched around the intrusion. Still panting, Jeno watched as Hyuck reached between her legs and jerked off the bright purple dick in her hand, the movement tugging at her rim and making her cry out. 

She slicked the toy up with lube and took it in her hand as she lined herself up with Donghyuck,  _ hearing _ the squelch of her pussy clenching as well as watching it. Donghyuck hooked her legs around Jeno’s hips and pulled her in, gasping hotly when the dildo pressed inside her, and by the time Jeno had all 6 inches inside she was whimpering continuously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

“Fu- ck, mm! Move, baby, fuck me,” she babbled, her hands gripping weakly onto Jeno’s forearms either side of her head. Jeno rolled her hips down against the toy a few times, then began to carefully pull out halfway before sliding back in. She had to take deep breaths to bring herself back from the edge already, she had forgotten how fucking good it felt to be filled up while fucking Donghyuck, her tight curls pillowed around her head and her shirt pushed up to expose her tits, and Jeno reached a hand over to play with one of her brown nipples. 

“I can-  _ ah! _ I can take it, Jen, please, harder!” Jeno groaned, she’d had just enough of Hyuck’s mouth, as much as she loved her, and in her desperate state she knew Hyuck would love it if she took advantage of how much she loved being degraded. 

“You will take it,” she growled, and Donghyuck whimpered, moaning as Jeno sped her hips up. 

“Yes, yes, make me take it, yes!” The slick sounds made by their bodies was already overwhelming, and Jeno could feel the tight grip Donghyuck’s walls had on her cock, her cunt pulling her back in whenever she stilled. 

“Fuck yeah I’ll make you take my cock for playing with me like that.” She grabbed Donghyuck’s wrists and pinned them above her head, watching as her eyes slid shut and her moans jumped in pitch. “Bet you couldn’t wait to show me all the nasty things you watch when I’m not around?” 

“Th- they’re so gross, Jen, but I love it,” she confessed, trying to wriggle her hands free, but Jeno only pushed her further into the mattress, snapping her hips ever faster. 

“I know you do, they’re gross just like you.” For a second Jeno wondered if she’d gone too far, but Donghyuck’s eyes shot open and she looked up at Jeno with a wild expression. 

“Fuck, say that again, keep going,” Donghyuck gasped, quivering. From the state of her she wasn’t going to last long, but Jeno let one of her wrists go to turn the vibrator inside the toy on, and both of them cried out as the vibrations shuddered through their bodies. 

“Jen, baby! I- I’m getting close please, don’t stop!” she begged, eyebrows knitted together and Jeno ignored the burn in the back of her legs in favour of fucking Donghyuck relentlessly. 

“You’re so gross, Hyuckie, letting me fuck you like this all from watching tentacle porn,” Jeno panted, and Donghyuck mewled. 

“I know, ah! I’m disgusting, I can’t stop thinking about it!”

Donghyuck had reassured her time and time again that she liked heavy degrading, it got her off so fast, so Jeno decided to say the words she’d been saving for the moment that would matter most. 

“I bet, you probably think about us doing that, don’t you? Fucking me like that? God, Hyuckie you’re such a pervert.” 

Donghyuck wailed, and Jeno fucked her as hard as she could until Donghyuck was squealing in pleasure, her mouth suddenly flying open in a silent scream as she shook apart, her orgasm hitting her hard as she squirted over both of their pussies - her clit completely untouched. 

Jeno sat up when she felt the hot liquid hitting her hips, and as she leant back to watch Donghyuck squirt on her cock, the dildo nudged against her g-spot and her clit simultaneously in a way that tipped her over the edge of her own orgasm. She moaned loudly as an ocean of pleasure washed over her, her vision turning white and Jeno rolling her hips blindly against the toy and letting herself fall apart. 

“Fuck, pup, slow down,” she heard Hyuck gasp as her hearing returned, and she stilled her hips instantly when she realised she’d been fucking Hyuck’s sensitive pussy through her orgasm. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She pulled out gently, Donghyuck whimpering when her cock slipped out and a mix of cum and lube followed. Jeno instantly scooped the liquid up that dripped out of her, sharing it between Donghyuck’s mouth and her own, licking each of her digits clean until her cunt was empty. Carefully, Jeno relaxed her pelvic floor and the strap-on slipped out of her, and she let it fall onto the sheets carelessly. 

She neglected the mess to instead clamber into Donghyuck’s arms, flopping down against her chest and holding her tightly. 

“Fucking hell,” Donghyuck breathed after a moment, the only noise in the room previously being their ragged breathing. “Where did that come from, Lee Jeno?” She giggled in the way she often did after sex - mind-blown and on a high of endorphins. 

“Same place your tentacle kink came from,” Jeno shrugged, a small smirk on her face. 

“Listen you,” Hyuck pinched her arm playfully, “You have no reason to be that good at domming me, fuck, I’m still in shock.” She laughed breathlessly and Jeno giggled too, amazed that she hadn’t embarrassed herself. 

“I don’t feel like that often, babe.” Jeno traced a finger across the moles adorning Hyuck’s body, the spring sun was starting to bring out her freckles already. 

“I know, and I’m perfectly happy with that. I love when you’re submissive baby, I’ll always take care of you.” She ran a hand through Jeno’s hair tenderly, scratching lightly at her nape. 

“I love you taking care of me too, but that was really fun.”

Hyuck laughed breathlessly. “It gives you a rush, doesn’t it?” 

“Mm-hm,” Jeno hummed in agreement, her eyes slipping closed already, the midday sun beaming down on them. 

“Was it too much?” Jeno twisted one of Donghyuck’s curls around her finger, mumbling her question into her shoulder. 

“Was what?” Her voice was soft. 

“The degrading, was it okay?” 

“Jeno, baby, doll,” Donghyuck cooed, squeezing Jeno in her arms, “It was  _ more _ than okay. God, I never knew I was into being called all those things but you made me squirt -  _ untouched!  _ That in itself should tell you exactly how much I liked it.” 

Jeno thought about it for a second, and felt the warmth of reassurance settle the nerves in her stomach, snuggling ever closer to her girlfriend. 

“As long as you’re happy that’s all I care about,” she murmured sleepily, a smile spreading across her face. 

“That’s my girl - eager to please.” Jeno giggled, Donghyuck made her so unbelievably happy. “I love you,” Hyuck added sincerely, lacing their fingers together. 

“I love you too - so much.” Jeno craned her neck up to kiss her deeply, threading her fingers into Donghyuck’s hair and basking in her girlfriend’s perfection. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Donghyuck warned when Jeno nestled her head back against her chest, her breathing already slowing down. 

“I won’t!” she grumbled, sitting up groggily to check the time - shit, she had to leave for her next class in ten minutes. “Hyuckie I don’t wanna go,” she pouted, trying to smoosh her face back into her boobs. 

“Come on, Jen, you get ready for class and I’ll clean up your room, deal?” 

“Hmm…” Jeno mused, still not convinced it was worth it to go to her marketing class. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll meet you at the door after your class and we can go get sushi?” 

Jeno beamed, “Deal!” 

As she walked to class, a spring in her step, a soreness between her legs and a fresh hickey on her neck, Jeno smiled to herself. Donghyuck really was the best, and worst, thing to ever happen to her, and even if her girlfriend was the grossest person she’d ever met, she was also the most perfect. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> btw if u wanna see the strap i was ~inspired~ by, [here's](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=16276) the link hehe 
> 
> twitter: [@JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
